The Ninjago Multiverse
The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from each other. The most commonly found Earth is the "Prime" timeline, or Earth-1. That is where LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that exist in Time, and are all connected to Ninjago; some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe) Characters within the Multiverse (Feel free to add your own characters!) Earth-1 ZaneDoomsday.jpg| Zane Doomsday Gi ColeDoomsday.jpg| Cole Doomsday Gi JayDoomsday.jpg| Jay Doomsday Gi Earth-3 These new characters originate from Earth-3. This Earth includes "Slimeball" and "Sandstorm" * Jaxx Manson (in seasons 11-15) * Cassandra Alleyway (in seasons 11, 13, and 14) * Zachary Donavan (in season 12) * Maxx Manson (in Season 13 and 14) Earth-9 Dimmick.jpg| Lord Garmadon Earth-14 Zane-0.jpg| Zane as he appears in Legends of Ogaji: Fire 'N Ice Nya121214.jpg| Nya (Samurai X) Wu- Earth 14.jpg| Master Wu Earth-15 Kai121215.jpg| Kai Skylor121214.jpg| Skylor Pythor121214.jpg| Pythor in human form Earth-17 Jay12121217.jpg| Jay with his Ultimate Potential unlocked Ben1217.jpg| Ben Bawn Fritz1217.jpg| Fritz Donegan; leader of the Starfarers Earth-23 These are the characters and creatures that originate from Earth-23. * Melina Lord * General Grid * General Shadow * Dark Lord * Bronze Lion * Metal Ape * Metal Munch * Black Raven * The Grand Beast * Shadow Dragon * Tungsten Cheetah * Silver Eagle * Iron Mole Earth-25 These are the characters that originate from Galvatream's former canon * The Molten Army ** Lord Moltron ** General/Commander Selina ** Commander Moltar * Frost Legion ** Icebreaker/Frosty ** Frost Lord ** Icyfate ** Froze ** Frezon ** Freezer Earth-24 These are characters that originate from Earth-24 * Elemental warriors ** Commando Bruce ** Commando Ezra * Dark Kai * Dark Ray * General Grid Earth-81 These are original characters in the Danon Universe * Kronos the Master of Time * Zora the Master of Gravity * Jack the Master of Air * Rune Earth-88 * Llynn Garmadon Earth 90 Mostly individuals from other Lego franchises (Too many to list here). Earth-101 These are the villains who appear in Earth 101 * Alpha * Beta * Gamma * Dark Spinjitzu Master Earth-661 The characters of Earth 661 are listed here in families. Many of these characters possess some form of Magic, or Elemental Power. Atali Family * Marissa Atali ** Kina Atali [[Moisson Family|'Moisson Family']] * Rumina V. Moisson ** Himiko L. Moisson * Gerald G. Moisson ** Wilbert Moisson *** Naomi S. Moisson *** Chloe P. Moisson *** Jayden Moisson *** Kate M. Moisson ** Henry P. Moisson Kimber Family * Kayleigh F. Kimber ** Natalie Kimber * Peter Kimber ** Melissa T. Kimber *** Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber ** Madelyn V. Kimber *** Ethan Kimber ** Paige Kimber (married to Wilbert Moisson) Medina Family * Taylor I. Medina (married to Peter Kimber) * Annalise A. Medina Avila Family * Victor D. Avila ** Cameria E. Avila Meyer Family * Daniel L. Meyer * Lilian D. Meyer [[Collett Family|'Collett Family']] * Draven M. Collett Mydoriya Family * Morgan A. Mydoriya * Eloise L. Mydoriya Valencia Family * Chantelle M. Valencia Earth-29 * Autobots ** Jaya ** Kailor ** Spinjitzu Master Earth-902 * The Molten Army ** Lord Moltron ** Molten Brute ** Molten soldier ** Molten Commander * Oni ** Unknown Female Oni ** Female Oni's father ** Female Oni's son Earth-65 * The Dark Samurai * The Dark Fury Earth-564 * Ethereal Sentinel * Spineclaw Earth-8697 * Sub-Zero ** Arctic Emperor ** The Ice Samurai Earth-31 * Villains ** Lloyd-Master of Wind ** Kai-Master of Time ** Nya-Master of Time ** Wu-Master of Destruction ** Zane-General of Digital Spinjitzu Masters army ** Pixel-Zane's selected second in command ** Skylor-Head of Skylor's Noodle Empire ** Jay-Sky Pirate ** Spinjitzu Master-Master of Darkness, Ninjago's first evil ** Faith-Leader of the Dragon Hunters ** Misako-Leader of the Sons of Wu ** Mystake-The Oni Leader ** Cole-Creator of Airjitzu ** Dareth-General of the Stone Army * Heroes ** Nadakhan-Master of Lightning ** Morro-Master of Energy ** Chen-Master of Amber ** The Overlord-Master of Golden Power ** Acronix-Master of Fire ** Krux-Master of Water ** Harumi-informant ** Garmadon-Master of Creation ** The Omega-Former Oni ** Kozu-The Brown Ninja ** Master Yang-Master of Earth ** Cryptor-Master of Ice ** Iron Baron-New leader of the Dragon Hunters Category:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Chimadino Universe